


Secretive Hermit

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Operation: Hermit [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Area77, Giant plants, Grian's a badass, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jungle, Near Death, Plants, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: When Grian gets a call one day while working on Sahara and has to leave immediately, Mumbo and Iskall start to question why. Meanwhile Scar and Doc are trying to figure out the odd specimen known as "Grian".
Series: Operation: Hermit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

_Previously on Operation:_ _Hermit_

_"We may have lost agent G."_

_"You two are idiots."_

_*Insert stupid looking time skip* blblblbl_

_"WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE! Apart form when I almost got digested by a plant." Grian chuckled._

"So, we're low on concrete again." Iskall said walking into the meting room of Sahara.

"Are you serious? I just stocked that!" Grian shouted slamming his head on the table in front of him.

"Not to mention golden carrots, beacons and SaharaNOW deals." Mumbo added.

Grian let out a loud groan. "Why did we think this was a good idea again?"

"Because diamonds." Iskall said, "We can focus on the deals later. I'll get teh beacons."

"I'll get the golden carrots and dyes." Mumbo added.

"I guess that leaves me with sand and gravel collect..." Grian heard a small beeping. "Excuse me." Grian flew out to the back of Sahara to where the other two architechs couldn't see or hear him.

After looking around he opened his comm.

"Agent G."

"Sorry to bother you at this time agent, but we have a job for you."

"I'm on my way." Grian closed the call and flew off to his base.

* * *

"Why do you think Grian is an alien?" Ren asked Scar and Doc.

"Think about it, his constant disappearances, different bruises on him every time he comes _back_ from said disappearances, he's always running off somewhere." Scar said, Doc having the same type of secret as Grian hadn't said anything, only acting the same way along with Scar basically interrogating Ren for answers on Grian. 

"Sorry man, I don't have a clue. Now, begone from the hippie commune!" Ren said shooing them away. The two hermits flew away, Doc giving Ren a slight wink before doing so.

"Hey Ren!" Impulse shouted.

"Impulse my dude! Hey!" Ren greeted, giving his hippie brother a high five.

"Have you seen Grian around?"

"No not at all, in fact Scar and Doc just came by trying to interrogate me about his whereabouts."

"Odd."

"Hey, it's not the weirdest thing they've done."

* * *

"Hey J." Grian greeted as he entered his office, "What have you got for me?"

"A simple mission to the jungle and back."

"I get the feeling it isn't going to be as easy as you're making it sound. What's the deal?"

"Okay, so we need you to gather a sample from the plant monster in the jungle."

"Please tell me you're taking the mick out of me. That plant could kill me!"

"You'll figure a way around it I trust."

"Why can't you send Agent Dog?"

"We know how he's like. He'll get digested. Besides all you need to do is get in, get out. Simple as that."

"Yeah, alright fine." Grian then walked over to his gear and put on his black shirt, jeans, shoes, tool belt that was previously prepared for this mission, and sunglasses. "If I nearly get digested by a plant, I'm coming for your hide, Jeremy."

"You'll be fine. Transport is outside of the city. Over and out."

Grian then flew out of the office on his elytra not realizing that he was slightly flying over Area77.

"Is that Grian? Why is he wearing all black?" Scar asked looking up at the soaring hermit.

"Eh, who knows. May be an off day for him."

_Beep beep_

"What was that?" Scar asked.

Doc covered his hidden watch, "Nothing, might be one of the experiment chambers. You should go check it out man."

Scar left Doc outside to go check on what was inside. Doc let out a sigh and opened his comms.

"Doc."

"Dog."

"Agents, Agent G is off on mission. Cover for him."

"You got it."

* * *

_Why am I one of the better field agents again? All I do is gather materials. Anyhow, the chopper should be here somewhere._ "Oh there it is. How do they get here without being seen?" Grian was talking to himself as he flew down taking off his elytra.

"Agent."

"Agent G, on the plant mission to the jungle."

"With us."

As they were flying over the jungle, they told Grian to jump out of the chopper and he did, landing in a tree nearby.

"Agent G to HQ. I've successfully made it to the jungle."

_"Gr-t -rk Ag-nt G."_

"Every time. Are you serious?" Grian grumbled, he pulled out a map of the jungle. "Okay, this giant plant should be somewhere in the heart of the jungle."

As Grian trudged along the wet landscape of the jungle, he finally stumbled upon the plant.

"This thing is absolutely massive!" Grian said putting on his acid proof gloves. "This is such a bad idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Scar being Scar, he had a board of every disappearance of Grian. Looking at every spot on where he's been and where he's been slightly found.

"Such an odd hermit. How can such a loud and crazy hermit sneak off so quietly? It's like there's a secret he's hiding from all of us." Scar said talking to himself.

"Lay off the hippie Scar." Doc said calmly, "He's just another humble hermit."

"You'd kill him in a heartbeat." Scar said with a smirk, crossing his arms as he turned around.

"I mean... He's Grian. Everyone is just ready to execute him." Doc chuckled.

* * *

As Grian started walking towards the plant, he pulled out a vial and collected some of it's drool. 

"This is absolutely disgusting." Grian mumbled. Only to gasp and scream, dropping said vial as a tentacle grabbed him by the leg and threw him in the air.

"OH NO. NONONONONO!" 

He was in the plant.

"Oh..." Grian whined, "This is absolutely disgusting. It's all slimy and gross and warm... and sticky... And-And dark... Absolutely disgusting." 

"Okay, think G... You're inside a plant... There are worse places... Right?" Grian started assuring himself. "Look for a new angle G.. Oh please don't swallow me.." He whined as the tongue of the plant started moving him downwards.

"No no no, come on! It is NOT ending like this." 

As Grian saw the plant open it's mouth once, he shot a small grappling hook to a nearby tree, luckily it latched on and Grian attached the other end to his vest.

"Okay, spit me out you stupid plant." Grian said pulling out his watch, "There is NO WAY I am getting digested by a plant today." Grian then took aim at the plants giant uvula and shot a small laser at it. The plant growled and spit Grian out as the rope of the hook was retracting.

Once he got to a tall branch he looked down at the giant plant monster and shivered.

"Never again."

He then opened his comms.

"Uh.. Agent G to HQ.."

"Yes G?"

"I uh.. I got the samples..."

"We only needed its saliva."

"Yeah.. About that."

"What did you do?"

"It's more of what the plant did. It knew I was there and.. Well, yeah, send a chopper to my location. This is absolutely disgusting. Also, I am not doing another plant mission."

"Yeah you are."

"WHAT?!"

"There's another plant just like it in that same jungle that lays eggs. I need you to find it and bring me a seed."

"Why me?! I already have stupid plant goop and saliva all up in my hair! I hate you people."

"Get going Tacit!"

"Yeah alright fine."

Grian then followed through his orders trucking through deeper into the jungle.

"That stupid plant reminds me of Scara... Scars plant monster in hermitville." 

* * *

As Scar was flying over hermitville, greeting his giant plant monster of a build he wondered how his own little experiment was doing in the very jungle he didn't know Grian was in. He strapped his elytra on and flew over.

Once there he found the plant slightly bulging. "What on earth?" Scar mumble as he walked up to his big plant friend. "Hey little buddy. What's this?" Scar said picking up broken glass. "Broken glass... Someone's been here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Worst mission ever. Almost digested by a plant once, now I have to find another one and steal one of it's eggs? This is the worst experience of my life." Grian groaned as he opened his map to find that he was nearing the next plant monster.

"Why do I get the feeling you're Scars too? I'm just gonna sneak around and grab a thing and run off." Grian told himself, with him still being covered in the previous plants' saliva and insides, he flicked some of it into a vial in case he was to be swallowed by this other plant.

He slowly walked up to the plant and grabbed one of the smaller eggs quietly.

_This is such a bad idea!_ Grian thought, but of coarse as soon as he thought that he was immediately caught by the plant monster. Being grabbed by his legs and thrown at a nearby tree.

"Okay, ouch. This is going to be harder than I thought." 

* * *

As Scar was walking through the very jungle that Grian was in, he still didn't know it was Grian that was in the jungle, he heard a loud screech come from the distance. He ran towards it..

"Oh are you kidding?" Scar said as he saw a hermit in black get flung into the air and slammed into the ground.

"WHY DOES THIS EXIST!?" The mystery hermit yelled, "That's gonna leave a mark."

As Scar walked closer he realized that the hermit was small, dirty blonde, and quick on his feet. He still couldn't identify the hermit in front of him. Scar still not decided to do anything even when the plant grabbed the hermit wrapping him in all the tentacles, deeming him immobilized.

"AH... Come on! Laser, laser, laser. Come on!" Grian pleaded as the plant moved his tentacles up to his mouth. _Oh no... Oh nonononono. This is bad, this is so very ba-!_

He started choking on a tentacle that shoved into his mouth, being squeezed half to death was making him dizzy. His air supply was being cut off and what was worse was now there were tentacles all up in his mouth, filling his stomach with different seeds and what not. As soon as Grian was able to reach his watch he shot at the plant. The plant screeching in pain as it dropped Grian. He scurried away from it quickly and started coughing his lungs out.

"Agent.." _*Cough cough*_ "G to HQ. Come in HQ."

"Agent G, are you okay?"

"I hate you people so much. I need air lift out of the jungle."

"Did you get the samples?"

As Grian was still coughing up his lung he managed to cough out a small round orb as well. "Yeah... In more ways than one. Get me out of here." 

"Back up is on the way."

"Never again." Grian wheezed as the call ended and he leaned on the tree, clising his eyes. Scar walked out of his hiding place finally and was able to identify the hermit a little.

"You sneaky gremlin. Come with me and I'll get you fixed up." Scar said picking him up.

Hours later Grian woke up with a groan, as he sat up in the bed he felt a chain on his wrist.

"What the..?"

"Hello hermit." A voice said form the other side of the door.

"Uh.. Hi?" Grian questioned, "Why am I chained?"

"You were near my plants, and I was helping you out by bringing you back here."

 _Scar._ Grian thought immediately when he heard the words, 'my plants'. "Okay, so what do you want with me?"

"I want to know where Grian is."

"Uh..."

"Scar, lay off him. He's been through a lot with those damn plants almost eating him." Grian heard Doc say, he then saw Scar leave and Doc opened the door to his cell.

"Hey man."

"Hey, can you let me go? I need to report back to HQ."

"Yeah, I can let you go as in take off the cuff. But you don't need to report to HQ. I sent your.. er.. Samples, to the labs."

"Okay...?" Grian questioned.

"Yeah, so that last plant filled your stomach and I may have had to knock you out for hours time while I pumped them out of your system. You should rest for a while before I can let you go Agent G." Doc said un-cuffing him.

"I never want to see another plant again."

"Yeah, I can assume so. But while you are asleep I will do a couple more tests and next time you wake up you'll probably be in your bed in your office. Sleep well man. I'll be back in a bit."

Doc left and Grian was alone with his thoughts. He laid back in the bed provided for him, rolled on his side and groaned.

As Doc was looking over for Scar, he found him in a nearby room.

"Why are you protecting a stranger?" Scar asked.

"He's not necessarily a stranger." Doc said rubbing the back of his neck with his metal arm, "I know him, so he's safe and we can let him go."

"Alien. He stays here for the time being."

"Have it your way." Doc huffed leaving the room and quickly shutting himself in a nearby room in a corner.

"Agent Creeper. What's going on?"

"Yeah, Agent G is in Area77, if you really do want to get him back you're gonna have to sneak in or storm the place. He's currently asleep in one of the lower areas in the hold."

"Is he okay? We did get the samples you sent over."

"He should be relatively fine. He definitely isn't feeling the best I can say that."

"Information noted. Operation: Grab G is a go."

"This is such a bad idea."

Roughly an hour later Doc and Scar heard alarms sounding.

"What is happening?" Doc asked.

"Intruders in the hold, or an escaped prisoner, com on." Scar replied, him and Doc running to the bottom layer of the facility.

"Where are you people going with our alien? And who are you?"

"None of your business citizen."

"Freeze in the name of the self-proclaimed government!" Scar shouted as he saw his 'alien' being picked up and wooshed somewhere into the general area.

"Well that was timey." Doc mumbled.

"No kidding."

_< MumboJumbo> Has anyone seen Grian?_

_< Iskall85> We haven't seen him since he ran off from Sahara the other day._

_< Docm77> Check his base, he might be there?_

_< Iskall85> already did no Grian._

_< Docm77> He'll turn up._


	4. Chapter 4

As Grian woke up the following morning, he groaned as he sat up in the bed.

When his vision cleared he realized that he was in something similar to a hospital gown, and in a medical bay.

"Hey, Tacit." Someone said, Grian looked over.

"J." Grian said as he was basically forced to lay back down.

"Glad you're back with us. You've been out of it for a full day."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all agent. Though once you are feeling a hundred percent better you are free to leave and return to your normal life with the hermits."

"Yeah okay, but until then?"

"Until then, you'll continue to rest in our medical ward with your little friend Doc." J said as Doc walked in.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"I'll take it from here J." Doc said and J left. Doc then turned back to Grian who adjusted himself slightly to get more comfortable. "How do you feel?"

"Like my entire body went three rounds in a tornado."

"Yeah it'll feel that way." Doc chuckled, "Nearly being digested by a plant twice would do that to someone."

"If I have to go on another plant based mission, I'm gonna kill J." Grian chuckled as Doc took off his wire to the heart monitor. "So why did I need the heart monitor?"

"Oh, well, while we.. erm.. I was treating you your heart rate sped up tremendously so I needed to make sure that nothing really bad were to happen like a heart attack. You're perfectly fine to be without it now. Just another nights rest and you should be good to go."

"Thanks Doc. You're a life saver."

"Literally. And don't mention it, it's what I can do after basically kidnapping you." Doc chuckled, Grian followed along.

"Oh, uh before I fall asleep again, what about my tools and gear?"

"They're being cleaned and sanitized. By your next mission you'll have them all back."

"Okay. Cool. How's hermitville?"

"Dude, it's fine, Scar is trying to investigate your disappearances. So when you get back you should lay low for a little. But text Mumbo and Iskall. They're getting worried. Your communicator for the server is on the table beside you."

"Thanks."

Doc left the room and Grian opened his comms.

_< MumboJumbo> I still can't find Grian_

_< Iskall85> He's a gremlin! How hard can he be to find?_

_< Renthedog> Apparently very hard_

Grian sighed as he read the chat.

_< Grian> I'm fine guys. Just took a couple days break._

_< Iskall85> Are you okay?_

_< Grian> I'm fine, just a little tired is all_

The following day Grian was standing and putting on his red sweater and flower crowns and things. 

"Hey G. How you doing?"

"I'm alright, but I'm ready to get back to hermitcraft and continue working. It's a grind." Grian groaned.

"Yeah okay, take it easy and stay away from Area77 hippie."

"Yeah, yeah, alright I get it. We'll get in one way or another."

Grian left the facility, entering into his giant base in the ocean. While he was searching through his chests he heard three different voices call his name.

"Grian! There you are. We were worried!"

"Mumbo, Iskall, Scar. Nice to see you too." Grian replied with a smile. "Sorry I worried you guys."

"Yeah, dude. You don't normally disappear like that. What were you doing?" Iskall asked.

"Oh, I was just taking a break. You know how burn out works." Grian lied.

"Right.. Well we still need sand and gravel for Sahara."

"Yeah I know. I'll get on that as soon as I can."

"Okay. You look like a mess though."

"I know dude. I'm fine though. Shoo, all three of you." Everyone flew out of Grians' base and Grian leaned on the wall and sighed.

_How long am I going to be able to keep this up?_

"Long enough, G... Long enough."

_I can't keep disappearing like this. Someone is going to find out and I'm not sure how I'm going to explain it._

"Just keep pretending Grian... Just keep pretending." Grian groaned, "Okay, Positivity... Gravel and sand." Grian told himself getting up, strapping on his elytra and flying to the grinding mountains and mining desert.

After a few hours of grinding Grian walked into Sahara with shulker boxes in his arms. He hadn't realized that Mumbo ans Iskall were in the meeting room until he set the boxes down.

"Oh hey guys."

"Grian."

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to kill me?"

"We just want to know what you've been doing that makes you disappear for days on time."

"Oh.. Well, it's nothing really. I just have other things to do y'know?"

"We want to believe that."

"I hope you believe that, because that's actually true."

"G, you worry us."

"It's fine. I'm fine, I gotta go. Ren, Impulse and I have something to work on in the hippie commune. I'm not trying to avoid conversation I swear. Bye!"

Grian flew out of Sahara with another word while he was flying he got a call from J.

"What?" Grian asked.

"We need your help."

Grian groaned and landed on top of his pickle shop. "What's the matter?"

"There's a hermit in your world who is trying to sus you out. I need you to find him and bring him to me."

"Seriously? This is just Hermitcraft! No one here is out to murder me or anything."

"Just find him and bring him to me."

"Ugh fine."

_Call ended_

Grian rolled his eyes as he flew towards the hippie commune. 

He sighed, as he stopped flying. 

"Wait, Oh come ON!" Grian shouted as he hit the ground hard between Impulse and Ren.

_< ImpulseSV> You good dude?_

_< Renthedog> Nice fall_

_< MumboJumbo> Oof_

Grian groaned as he respawned at his bed in his main base.

_< Grian> Ren, Impulse can you grab my gear and stick it in the chest in my RV?_

_< ImpulseSV> On it already_

Grian sighed as he went to his ender chest and grabbed his spare elytra and flew back to the commune.

"Grian brother! You okay?" Ren called as Grian landed beside them.

"I'm fine. My elytra broke." Grian said walking to the chest that they put all his gear in.

"So about the area77 break in..." Impulse started.

"What about it?" Grian asked.

"There's one problem, the two won't leave the facility."

"Oh don't I know about that." Grian mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Impulse."

"So we were thinking since you like sneaking around and disappearing for days on end, we figured you could jump in and lure the two out."

Grian turned around towards Impulse and Ren. "That.. could work. But how would I be getting in?"

"Alien costume! It's a dark green ish alien costume that can make you be able to hide well."

"This isn't a plan to get me killed is it?"

"No."

"Alright let's do it."

As night fell on the three hermits, Grian get dressed up into the suit. "Oh this seems a little tight."

"Yeah, it will be. Just be careful, try not to be seen."

"Easy."

Grian was walking down the tunnel they made and reached the end. He broke the blocks and fell to the bottom of the facility.

_This must have been where they were keeping me the other day. It looks all to familiar._

Grian looked around some more and found a room that he'd not seen before.

"Whoa... Someone's into seeking me out." Grian whispered to himself. Then heard the door open again.

"Doc! We got a problem!" Scar shouted, Grian turned around quickly.

As Grian went to talk he was struck with a trident and knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, alien." Grian heard someone say as he woke up.

_Really?_

"I'm assuming you're wondering why we brought you here."

Grian wanted to see where this was going so he shrugged.

"Silent type huh? I'll be right back." THen there was a door slam. 

Grian realizing that he still had his little spy watch on, he maneuvered the watch to cut through the cuff. Once off he did the same with the other then took off the mask so he could breathe properly.

"Oh Scar... Sweet innocent Scar. He acts really tough." Grian said pressing buttons on his watch to put him in his spy gear. "Okay, no tools, that's not good."

"DOC THE ALIEN IS GONE." Grian heard Scar shout. Grian quickly hid behind a wall and ducked down. 

"Hey Grian." Doc said behind him, Grian jumped out of his skin.

"Doc." Grian gasped, "Scared me."

"How did you get into Area77?"

"Uh, well you know that 'alien' that you and Scar knocked out?" Grian said, Doc nodded, Grian then sighed and showed Doc his shoulder from the trident he threw at him, "Yeah, that was me. It started as a hippie thing."

Doc then grabbed onto Grian's shoulders.

"Uh.. Doc?"

"Let's make this realistic." Doc winked, Grian gave a slight nod in agreement. "I didn't find the alien Scar, but I found someone better." Doc said throwing Grian out from his hiding spot.

"Alright you found me. What do you want?"Grian asked as he propped himself on his elbows blowing his hair out of his face. 

"Ah, the hermit in black returns." Scar grumbled. Grian couldn't help but chuckle at it, only to let out a small yelp as Scar and Doc pointed their tridents at his neck.

"You don't get to speak."

"Right.." Grian said, rolling backwards away from the two. "You want a fight? Let's fight." Doc and Scar smirked at the smaller hermit in front of them. 

_They're smirking... Why are they smirking?!_

As Scar charged at Grian with his trident... (Did Scar even carry a trident in S6? I don't remember.. We gon' pretend he did if he didn't.).... Grian grabbed scars trident horizontally and fought for slight dominance, only to have Doc push his trident the opposite way against his back, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Don't fight it." Doc growled in his ear as he yanked him up by his hair, Grian let out a yelp as he did so. "What should we do with him?" Doc asked.

"I'd say feed him to the plants."

"Anything but your plants." Grian said, "They nearly killed me last time." 

"Hopefully this time they actually will."

Grian's eyes widened under his shades. Doc then yanked Grian to follow him, Scar leading the way.

"Y'know for someone who's supposed to be tacit during missions, you aren't exactly tacit right now." Doc whispered.

"You try almost getting eaten alive by plants twice in one day, then basically get fed to them again. You saw what they put in my stomach, I didn't want to know and I don't want to know now."

"Doc is there an issue with the prisoner?"

"Nope. All is fine here."n Doc spoke up quickly, "He's taking this whole self-proclaimed government thing a little far." 

"You think?" Grian retorted rolling his eyes.

As the walked into the jungle Grian called his organization for back-up, just because he didn't know if he could get out of this one by himself. He had no tools and only his watch which was on his wrist in front of him.

_"Agent G what's the problem?"_

Grian just held out his watch so it could view Scar and Doc.

_"Oh. Sending Agent Dog. To your location."_

Doc leaned in close to Grians' ear, "They're sending _Ren_ as back-up?"

"Well they can't necessarily send you, you're about to force feed me to a plant!" Grian whisper-yelled through gritted teeth.

"You remember my plant experiments."

"Quite well.." Grian said letting out a nervous chuckle.

The plant seemed to have let out a growl when it heard Grians' voice.

"Can we not..?" Grian asked nervously as two tentacles of the plant wrapped around him.

"Your fault for coming into our facility. Before we let it eat you though, how did you get in?"

"Uh... Alien suit?" Grian said as if it were a question.

"Oh, that was you."

"Yeeeah.. Please don't let your plant eat me..?" Grian basically begged.

"Eh, it's hungry." Scar said, turning to Doc who had a worried look on his face as the plant scooped Grian up and hung him upside down.

Soon enough Grian was in the plant again, "HOW DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS MESS!?" Grian shouted from inside struggling to get his footing. Tentacles on the inside trying to latch onto him.

On the outside, Doc was uneasy as he was seeing Grian almost being eaten alive when Ren finally came in and struck the plant making it spit Grian out, with Grian hitting a tree on his way.

"Agent G! You okay my dude?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm okay, disgusted, but okay." Grian said standing up.

"You two are idiots." Ren said turning to Doc and Scar. 

"Ren? What are you doing?" Scar grumbled.

"Saving him." Ren said crossing his arms.

Grian gave Scar a glare and flicked some of his plants saliva at him.

"Uh, gross." Scar complained.

"It would have been less gross if you didn't try and feed me to your stupid plant!" Grian shouted, then took a breath. "Okay, Scar, you are not this dumb and now I know who's been wanting to find me out and it's you." Grian took off his shades.

"Oh my god, Grian! I am so sorry!" Scar apologized quickly. Grian backed away from his friend, "It's fine." Grian replied quickly, "I'm gonna go to the organization and clean up. I can't believe I've nearly gotten eaten TWICE within one week. Unbelievable." Grian grumbled as he flew away with Ren.

Scar then turned to Doc, who immediately avoided eye contact. "You knew didn't you?" Scar asked, when Doc didn't give an answer he quickly put two and two together, "Oh it's because you're all part of the same team and you were protecting him.. Now I feel bad."

"I mean you did just try and feed Grian to your plant experiments." 

* * *

As Grian walked out of a different room Ren started talking to him.

"So, plant monsters huh?"

"Yup." Grian said rubbing a towel on his head, "Ugh, it still feels like I have mutant plant saliva in my hair. How'd they get all of this out the first time?" Grian groaned.

"What do you mean first time?"

"Oh, the first time I was trying to get sample and ended up in medical for a couple of days."

"That's where you were?!" 

"They didn't tell you?"

"No, were you okay?"

"Yeah, I was perfectly fine. Doc was the one taking care of me.. So I think we both know how that went." Grian said pulling the towel around his neck. "I swear if I have to see another mutant plant monster, I'm gonna kill someone."

"You're really hung on these plants dude."

"You try almost getting eaten alive twice in one week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes part two, if you have an idea for a part three, feel free to run it past me if you want a part three.


End file.
